True Love
by staremerald
Summary: This is just a oneshot I wrote about how the titans met Starfire. It won't take very long to read, I promise! RobStar


This is just a silly little one-shot that took me 5 minutes to write.

Whatever.

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you ask me what I thought?" Robin shouted his guilty looking teammates. "Dude, you weren't there…"Beast Boy began, but seeing the look of fury on Robin's face, immediately shut up. Raven sighed angrily.

"Look, we went to go see what was up when we got the call for trouble and when we got there, we saw this girl and this guy kicking the monster's butt, shooting him with star bolts-"

"Hers were green and his were blue," Beast Boy added.

"-And," Raven continued, ignoring the green elf, "Then the monster threw this slime-stuff at the guy and he dropped down. The girl screamed in terror and floated down-sorry forget to mention, they were flying-to the guy, crying and trying to wake him up. Once she realized he was dead, she took a deep breath, turned around and threw one last, huge star bolt at the monster, which I guess finally killed him. She was alone, Robin, what were we supposed to do?"

"Besides, her powers were so cool," Cyborg added.

"Will you two shut up?" Robin snapped.

"And where were you?" Raven shouted at him.

"Trying to find Slade! I thought I finally got a lead on him!" Robin screamed.

"For what, the millionth time?" Raven screeched. She grew, four eyes angrily staring at him.

"The point of the matter is, you shouldn't have let her come back with you to T Tower," Robin said more calmly.

"Robin, have you no heart? The god damn girl's brother just died. She has nowhere to stay-"

"Then she can go to a motel! That's the whole fricken' point of them!" Robin practically shrieked. Raven remained calm.

"Go to hell, bastard," she said calmly and turning on her dainty heel, stormed out of the room. Robin glared angrily at the door and Beast Boy and Cyborg, feeling that now was a very good time to leave, walked quietly out. Robin started walking towards the stairs. Passing Raven's room, he spit at it and kept walking.

Robin slammed the door in front of the steps leading up to the roof. Whirling around quickly, he angrily strode up the steps. How dare his team just take in some random girl from off the street who claimed she had powers and make her part of the team? When he reached the top, he felt raindrops on his unruly hair. He ignored it and kept walking. Then suddenly, he stopped. Sitting in his spot, he could see the back of a girl with carrot-orange hair held up in a high-ponytail. Her back heaved, as though she was shaking. Still unsure, Robin made his way towards the newcomer. As he drew closer, he could see tears rolling down her tanned cheeks. Although her jeans were flared, they were crumpled and dirty.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sitting down beside her. She jumped and turned to face him. Robin just stared. She had the most beautiful green eyes, now filled with tears waiting to fall onto her shirt.

"S-sorry for uh…s-scaring y-you," Robin said stuttering, his mind blank. She smiled for a moment, and for that small second, she was the most beautiful thing Robin had ever seen.. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, her smile vanished and she looked back across the sea, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling. And before Robin knew what he was doing, he reached across and pulled the strange girl into his arms. She didn't struggle, she simply hugged him and cried as tears poured into his shirt. He quietly hummed a lullaby as he stoked her soft hair. She backed away, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"I am most apologetic, you must consider me to be such a knarfcub," the girl said softly, staring at him. Robin had no clue what a knarfcub was, but right now, at this point in time, he really didn't give a damn. "It is so foolish of me to weep like this," she said, turning away from him, making him slam back to reality.

"No, it's good to have a nice cry now and then," Robin said, forgetting that two minutes ago, he wanted this angel out of this house.

"It's just…Kevin died."

"Who?" Robin asked, clueless. It began raining harder. Robin could see the girl's orange bra through her rain-drenched white shirt. He shook his head in embarrassment and looked back up at her face.

"Kevin. He is my, how you say, sibling. He was the only family I had left and now he's-he's," The girl's lip trembled dangerously.

"Can you aim at that trash can down there?" Robin asked randomly, trying to steer the girl's attention from that hazardous area. He also wanted to see how 'powerful' she was. The girl lifted her arms and rising ten feet into the air, hit the bin and it exploded it. She gently floated back down.

"Just like Kevin,"She whispered.

"What's your name?" Robin asked to get her attention again.

"Starfire," she responded, looking at his intently with her huge emerald eyes. The rain fell down her face, shimmering.

"And yours?"

"Robin," he responded quickly. She looked up. "It almost feels as though the sky is mourning for my loss as well," she said, smiling sadly. She shivered violently, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. She sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, immediately standing over her. She smiled.

"I think I am just…ah….ah….achoo!" she sneezed loudly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Robin said and whether by instinct or not, picked her up in his arms, bridle-style and carried her down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom, he grabbed a blanket from the side of the stairs and handed it to her, letting her down, blushing as he did so.

"Thank you very much," she said taking the blanket and smiling at him, she began walking towards her new room.

"Wait!" Robin called, running after her. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"What about your medicine?"

"Would you mind giving it to me in my room?" she asked, fringe plastered to her wet forehead.

"Not at all," he said. She smiled and kept walking.

"Hey Star!" he called. She turned once more.

"Yes, friend Robin?" she asked innocently. He froze. He was her friend!

"Uh, wanna be part of the team?" he heard himself say. What the hell did you just say? He mentally shouted at himself. She smiled, showing all her white teeth.

"That would be delightful," she replied and ran up to hug him once more, blanket flying out behind her like a superhero's cape. Robin turned red when she touched him and his stomach flipped. She backed away, smiled and began walking back to her room (again).

When Robin arrived in the bathroom to retrieve the medicine, he found Raven in there, cutting her hair as it was longer than necessary.

"Hey lover-boy," she said smiling at him.

"What?" he asked. She grinned and handed him the first-aid kit.

"Go fix her cold," she said, smiling and walking away. Robin thought of going after her, the annoying little eavesdropper but decided against it. His princess awaited. She needed to be comforted and cured, and it all rested on his shoulders. He wanted to heal her wounds, physical and emotional. He wanted to be this girl's friend. He wanted her to tell him everything…well, except about a crimson friend who visited Raven once a month. He really didn't want to know.

And maybe if he was lucky enough, she would begin to love him too.

And with that thought in mind, he walked away to her room.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Cuteness! See ya!

starry


End file.
